


Fade Away

by pinkrose787



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: This is a companion piece to my other work The Things We Lost. It's an edited version of Drift Away from the Steven Universe movie
Kudos: 1





	Fade Away

(Dreamfinder)  
Here In The Pavilion  
Let’s Play A Game  
I’ll Show You How It’s Done

Here In The Pavilion  
Stand Very Still

(Figment)  
This’ll Be So Much Fun

And Then He Smiled  
That’s What I’m After  
A Smile In His Eyes  
The Sound Of His Laughter

Happy To Listen  
Happy To Play  
Happily Watching Him Fade Away

Happily Waiting All On My Own  
Under The Endless Sky  
Counting The Seconds  
Waiting Alone  
Watching The Decades Went By

Happily Thinking  
Night After Night  
It’ll Just Be A Moment  
He’ll Be Back Soon, Right?

Happy To Listen  
Happy To Stay  
Happily Watching Him Fade Away

He Kept On Turning Pages  
For People Who Don’t Care  
People Who Don’t Care About Him.  
And Still He Never Realized That There Was No One There  
That There Was No One There  
That There Was No One There  
Everyone’s Gone On Without Him

Finally, Something  
Finally News  
About How The Story Ends  
He Doesn’t Exist Now  
But He Saved Me  
From Fading Away Too

Isn’t That Lovely  
Isn’t That Cool  
And Isn’t That Cruel  
And Aren’t I A Fool To Have  
Happily Listened  
Happily Stayed  
Happily Watching Him Fade  
Fade  
Fade Away


End file.
